Advances in technology have resulted in smaller and more powerful computing devices. For example, there currently exist a variety of portable personal computing devices, including wireless computing devices, such as portable wireless telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and paging devices that are small, lightweight, and easily carried by users. More specifically, portable wireless telephones, such as cellular telephones and Internet Protocol (IP) telephones, can communicate voice and data packets over wireless networks. Many such wireless telephones incorporate additional devices to provide enhanced functionality for end users. For example, a wireless telephone can also include a digital still camera, a digital video camera, a digital recorder, and an audio file player. Also, such wireless telephones can execute software applications, such as a web browser application that can be used to access the Internet. As such, these wireless telephones can include significant computing capabilities.
A wireless device may connect to a wireless local area network (WLAN) through Wi-Fi Protected Setup (WPS). Typically, WPS is performed in personal identification number (PIN) mode or in push-button mode. In PIN mode, a user of the wireless device to be connected to an access point (AP) may enter a PIN into the wireless device (e.g., via a keypad) or into an access point (AP) (e.g., via a web portal) to facilitate the connection. In push-button mode, the user may push a physical button on the wireless device and a corresponding physical button on the AP to facilitate the connection. However, devices that do not have such push buttons or the ability to receive physical input of a PIN may not be able to join the wireless network.